batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer Toe
Hammer Toe is the tenth episode of the seventh season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on February 23, 2015. It is the eighty-eighth episode overall. Synopsis Two-Face is on the loose and Harley decides to hunt him down. Maggie and Ryder fight with Damien and Wally about who will move their wedding. Tim tries to get Bruce to take a break and not interfere with Harley. James reveals what happened to Joker, who abandons him. Plot Plot A Two-Face escapes the hospital and begins wreaking havoc on Gotham. The Joker and Harley return to hear this and the latter decides to take care of him. Harley finds him and the two fight. Two-Face tries to get her to remember him and get out of Joker's mind-control. Harley refuses to listen and attacks. Two-Face escapes on a motorcycle, so Harley chases him down on her truck and nearly rams down an entire block. She loses track of Two-Face but ends up shooting a man who looked like Two-Face. Harley laughs at his devestated family and leaves. Harley finally finds Two-Face but he smashes her with her own hammer in hopes of getting her mind back. However, Harley is not phased and throws Two-Face into the ocean. Harley returns to the Joker, who is happy. Two-Face is found by the Riddler and James, Jr. The three villains decide to wage war on the Joker. Plot B Maggie and Ryder learn their wedding date is the same as Damien and Wally's and try to get them to change it. They refuse to leading Maggie to bribe them with free tickets to whatever concert they want but they tell them they are not teenagers. Ryder tells them they are still eighteen. Wally and Damien are able to convince them to let them keep the date. Maggie and Ryder switch there's to a month after that. Plot C Bruce learns Harley and Two-Face are wreaking havoc across Gotham. Bruce begins to suit up but Tim stops him. Tim tells Bruce to take a break for once and that Clark, Diana, and Barry are out there right now. However, the three heroes have been caught up by Red Hood and Azrael. As they fight, Harley kills the man. They try to save the man but he dies. The heroes return to the mansion where they tell Bruce. Bruce realizes if he was out there he could've stopped Harley while they fought. He is comforted by Diana. Bruce pays the family a million dollars anonymously for what happened. Plot D James races to the Joker where he reveals he and Croc were attacked by Two-Face, who killed Croc and escaped. The Joker slaps James for what he let happened and then ditches him. James tries to attack the Joker but he is knocked to the ground. James leaves and finds the Riddler. He tells the Riddler what happened and the two decide to find Two-Face and kill the Joker. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Tom Austen as Tim Drake/Robin *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Tom Hardy as Victor Payne/Bane *Jensen Ackles as Jason Todd/Red Hood *Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth *David Walton as Michael Lane/Azrael *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Jonathan Keltz as Andrew Ryder *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/the Flash *Jake T. Austin as Damien Wayne *Liam Neeson as Ra's al Ghul *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Guest Starring *Dacre Montgomery as Wally West *Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Kane Trivia *This episode achieved 17.55 million U.S. live viewers. *Tom Hardy, Andrew Stewart-Jones, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, and Liam Neeson do not appear in this episode as Bane, Chris Allen, Killer Croc, and Ra's al Ghul. *This episode received generally positive reviews reviews. It scored 68% on Rotten Tomatoes, a 65 out of 100 on Metacritic, and a 7.1/10 on IGN. *Guest stars in this episode include Dacre Montgomery and Yvonne Strahovski as Wally West and Kate Kane. *This episode is rated TV-14 for D-S-V.